always remember me (BR)
by lluviaalamanecer
Summary: Algumas vezes, o amor pode durar para sempre, Naru sabe disso muito bem. (Naru/handa)


**Notas da autora: **Bem, aqui estou eu postando essa história por segunda vez, só que dessa vez em Português. Espero que aproveitem ao lê-la e te saquem umas quantas lágrimas. O casalzinho dessa história é a Naru e Handa. algo obvio né?

Bye bye! que aproveitem a leitura!

* * *

**Capitulo unico**

Eram a finais de dezembro. Se lembra, sensei? Eu fui te ver em Tókio, e estava vestindo um lindo Yukata que Miwa nee-chan me havia emprestado, nesse tempo eu apenas havia acabado de cumprir os 19. Você sabe como eu sempre fui um poco tosca na hora de vestir-me como a menina que sou, por isso já deve ter uma idéia do complicado que foi caminhar com aquele maldito Yukata pelas ruas de Shinjuko, né?

Você não pode nem imaginar do estranha que eu me sentia caminhando ao redor de tanta gente desconhecida, tantos rostos e hotéis que fiquei meio zonza, assustada até. Mas não chorei, porque ao final de contas havia economizado tanto dinheiro em meu cofrinho só pra ver você, e acredite, nunca me arrependi de haver feito isso.

Incluso comprei um celular! e nele havia um GPS, claro. Assim não fiquei tão perdida.

Entrei em muitas lojas, e uma delas foi as de cosméticos, mas não gostei muito dela não, porque sempre odiei que colocassem coisas na minha cara, a excepção de Band-aid para quando escalava as árvores ou caia da bicicleta para curar as minhas feridas. Se já sabe né? sempre fui uma pessoa selvagem, todos dizem isso, até você mesmo já chegou a pensar alguma vez, verdade sensei?

E ainda que já saiba o que eu sinta, quero dizer da forma adequada " você foi meu primeiro amor" e também temo que seja o ultimo.

Ah! me esqueci de dizer que fui na exposição de caligrafia, e tenho o orgulho de dizer que a sua foi uma das melhores da li. Você sempre fora genial sensei, tão genial que cada dia se sobrepassava más a si mesmo...e cada dia também se distanciava mais de mim.

Nesse tempo eu ainda não me havia dado conta de que o meu amor por você jamais se faria realidade, mas bem, eu apenas acabava de me converter em uma mulher em esse então.

Bem, eu acho que passei o total de uma semana inteira em Tókio. Fiz uns quantos amigos no hotel em que estava hospedada, e cada dia ia na exposição de caligrafia só pra ver se te encontrava, mas, desgraçadamente nunca cheguei a encontrar você. Todos os encargados da exposição diziam que você estava demasiado atarefado com os seus problemas, e que por isso não era capaz de comparecer na exposição para ver a sua própria obra maestra. Mas não se preocupe, eu não fiquei chateada, incluso fiz belas fotos que que ainda hoje guardo em minha caixinha de lembranças.

Quando faltava um dia para eu voltar pra casa, passei a noite inteira escrevendo uma carta com a minha melhor letra, só para que você sentisse orgulho de mim, da Naru daquela distante ilha que vive tão longe de você. Mas, nunca fui capaz de entregar essa carta, ou tampouco de entregá-la ao encargado da exposição para que te a desse por mim.

É estranho de mim dizer isso, mas, a Naru valente e sorridente de antes terminou por ser a fraca,medrosa e insegura Naru de agora.

No dia seguinte, antes de eu ir embora, sentei-me num banco de madeira carcomida diante de um parque qualquer para descansar um pouco antes de ir ao aeroporto, e nesse então, senti que estava sendo observada por alguém, assim que quando me girei para ver quem era só fui capaz de avistar algo borroso na distância, não fui capaz de distinguir quem ou o que era.

Era você sensei?

Nunca fui capaz de sabê-lo por mim mesma, mas gostaria de acreditar que sim, que você sentia tanto a minha falta que seu coração doía e a sua mente ficasse completamente em branco só com pensar que eu estava indo embora sem você poder haver dito adeus. Por isso, eu chorei enquanto levantava as minhas mãos saudando a esse alguém na distância sem sequer saber quem era, e com a esperança de que fosse você. As pessoas que passavam por ali me olhavam estranhas, mas eu não me importei. E sabe de uma coisa sensei? eu chorei tanto esse dia como para não necessitar chorar mais em toda a minha vida.

Ainda com lágrimas nos olhos eu tinha ido até o aeroporto com as malas cheias de presentes para os demais da ilha, e ainda que você não acredite, só com ver as suas obras e pisar o mesmo chão em que tantas vezes você pisou foi suficiente para me fazer feliz, muito, muito feliz.

Quando cheguei na ilha todos perguntaram por você, mas eu menti para eles. Falei que eu te vi e que você continuava sendo o mesmo de sempre, pelo mesmo...eu esperava que assim fosse.

Mas adiante eu descobri que em realidade foi você quem não quis me ver,. e vai por mim eu incluso cheguei e te odiar nesse momento. Bem, agora eu entendo o porque , você já não era o mesmo de antes, verdade?

O sensei da Ilha não era o mesmo sensei de Tókio.

Muitas vezes me havia perguntado se você era feliz estando a onde você estava , e ainda hoje me pergunto o mesmo. Aquele dia em você não quis me ver foi porque estava demasiado feliz vivendo a onde estava e por isso não queria ferir meus sentimentos? o foi ao contrário? porque estava tão triste que só com verme te causaria dor e nostalgia?

Sei que o que vou dizer agora é egoísta, mas preferiria que fosse a segunda opção. Porque eu quero que você sofra na própria pele a dor da ausência. Doí tanto que custa respirar, mas, ainda assim meu coração teima comigo com a primeira opção, porque ele pensa que apesar de tudo é a mais adequada.

Bem... agora eu estou em Tókio outra vez, sensei. Já não sou tão jovem como antes, e começo a ter aqueles molestos fios brancos delatando a minha avançada idade. Mas para que você saiba, eu ainda estou bem inteirinha, sem marido ou filhos que cuidar.

Oh! falando em filhos, ontem eu me encontrei com o seu, a cada dia ele se parece mais a você. E eu não posso acreditar que ele me conhecia! Ele tinha me dito que você falava muito bem de mim e de todos os demais da ilha, e sabe de uma coisa? só com saber disso floresceu um belo sorriso na minha cara. E esse foi o mesmo tipo de sorriso em que você me fazia dar na minha infância.

É por isso que eu te escrevo essa ultima carta com as minhas mãos tremendo antes de jogá-la sobre o seu caixão. Também joguei junto com ela um par de girassóis que cresciam no quintal da nossa base secreta, e que você tanto se empenhava em expulsá-nos, se lembra?

Hey, sensei...espero que você ainda siga escrevendo seja la a onde esteja, e enquanto a mim, seguirei sorrindo aqui em baixo como eu sempre faço. E por favor, não se esqueça que a forte e imperativa criança daquela distante ilha sempre...sempre te amou Junon Boy sensei.

De sua querida e pirralha Naru...

* * *

O cemitério depois de um largo tempo ficou completamente vazio, mas não estava de todo deserto, porque havia uma mulher não muito longe dali diante de uma lápida recém feita.

O coveiro a observou durante toda a tarde, até que começou anoitecer, então a avisou que já era hora de ir pra casa porque se fazia tarde.

— Ficarei só um pouquinho mais.— a mulher respondeu ao coveiro com um doce sorriso antes de dar meia volta para ir-se. Mas, quando a mulher saiu do cemitério começou a chover como faz tempo não fazia.

Mas o que o coveiro não foi capaz de ver foi que a mulher ainda seguia sorrindo sem importar que estava-se molhando toda, ou que não levava um guarda-chuvas enquanto desaparecia na estrada feito um fantasma.

Quem sabe...talvez aquela chuva fosse as lágrimas que aquela mulher nunca derramou.


End file.
